


In which Logan gets hit by a car

by Lunathunder



Series: The works that my teacher will never know who the characters are [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: Idk, I was really bored and I wanted to do it this way because my teacher will never know who it is ;) let me know if you want more because I will totally do it





	In which Logan gets hit by a car

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Please leave kudos if you liked it!

“Are you alright!? I saw that just happen!” I yelped racing over to the person who was hit.  
“I’m the one who went through it, you’re not the only one who saw it!” the victim said, his monotone voice hit me like a bag of bricks. “I-I wanted to see if you were alright… Do you need help? I’ve gotten their plates and we could contact the police.” I say, holding up my phone, a clear photo of the perpetrator’s plates.  
“Yeah. I think that would be smart…” the victim says, wincing as he tries to stand.  
“Here let me help you.” I say, wrapping an arm around his waist. I notice he isn’t very heavy and he is very thin, he was still one of those healthy skinny people though. “Did you hit your head when you fell? Did you hit anything? Do you think anything is broken?” I say, tucking a long strand of ginger hair behind my ear.  
“N-no. I think I’m fine…” he looks slightly distressed, his green eyes flick around the scene as people are on the phone contacting police.  
“Don’t worry.” I say, a smile forming on my lips, “I’m studying to be a doctor. I still think it wise to seek medical attention but it looks like you only have a nasty case of road rash on your left leg on the outside.” I add, he moves and winces at the road rash as it brushes the soft grass beneath it. His jawline hardens as he moves back and looks at me. 

Prompt #2: Victim

All I wanted to do was cross the road. Did it work out that way? No, of course not. I was simply crossing the street when a car ran me over and drove away running over my legs. Yell out, inhale sharply and look behind me. Legs still seem intact, nothing feels broken. But the only thing I wasn’t able to catch was the license number. I swear under my breath and I hear someone yell out. “Are you alright?! I just saw that happen.” I look over to the woman running towards me, she has curly ginger hair in a simple ponytail and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. She was wearing exercise clothes and has earbuds hanging around her neck. She drops onto her knees and surveys me, I guess to look for any more injuries.  
“I’m the one who went through it, you’re not the only one who saw it!” I snap back but instantly regret it, the woman looks hurt and her eyebrows knit together.  
“I-I wanted to see if you were alright… Do you need help? I’ve gotten their plates and we could contact the police.” she says, holding up her phone. A clear photo of the licence plate.  
“Yeah. I think that would be smart…” I say, trying to stand. I wince heavily as I try and get up. She wraps an arm around my waist and walk me to the side of the street. People mill around on their cellphones, talking to 911 operators.  
“Do you know if you you hit your head when you fell? If you did, did you hit anything else? Do you think anything is broken?” she says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear carefully.  
“N-no. I think I’m fine…” I say, I can tell that I look skeptical because she gently furrows her eyebrows and looks at me.  
“Don’t worry.” she says finally, putting a hand on my knee. I’m studying to be a doctor. I still think it wise to seek medical attention but it looks like you only have a nasty case of road rash on your left leg on the outside.” she says as she moves her head to look at my leg. I turn and wince as the grass below my leg hits the rash. It’s not big but it’s not small either.


End file.
